1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radiator grille of an automobile, particularly to one possessing a strong strength so that it is not apt to be broken and is conveniently and quickly assembled to be firmly positioned in a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional radiator grille 1 of an automobile is made of plastics, provided with a plurality of air vents 10, a plurality of hooking members 11 integrally formed in the inside, and a blocking portion 12 located at an end of each of the hooking members 11. In assembling, the radiator grille 1 is installed inside an opening 14 of a car body 13, with the blocking portion 12 of the hooking members 11 locked on the inner wall of the opening 14 to get positioned, so that the radiator grille 1 is stably fitted in the car body 13. However, as the radiator grille 1 and the hooking members 11 are integrally made of plastics, the hooking members 11 are apt to be broken in case that they are pressed with somewhat large force while being assembled, causing the blocking portion 12 of the hooking members 11 unable to lock with the car body 13 to downgrade the whole positioning effect.